Dancing with the Devil
by horse-nerd
Summary: 1800s after the Civil War. Sam and her family move out west to join the fight against the Natives. But what happens when she meets Jake from the Shoshone tribe and sees that they are no different than everyone else. Can one person stop a war? SAKE. AU
1. New West

**So I started a new story...I'll eventually get back to my other ones! I'm sorry for my long absence ;_; between moving and college my life has been CRAZY. Anyway I hope you guys like this. Give it a chance. It's in the 1800s after the Civil War and I'm making some of my own history up along with some accurate stuff (possibly...if I'm not lazy...). **

* * *

It has been at least a week since we set off for Nevada. I sat beside my father as he drove our carriage further and further west. Sweat dripped down my back as the blistering sun beat down on us in a cloudless sky. The weather out here sure was a lot different than weather back east. How I missed home. I missed the cool and constant breeze coming off the waters which would make the summer sun more forgiving, the green and gentle rolling hills, the spread of wild flowers in a field...now all I see is desert and feel the hot air that makes it hard to breath.

As much as I wanted to blame my father I couldn't. After we lost my mother things haven't really been the same for us. We were all looking for a new beginning. I suppose the offer for free land out west, in promise that my father would join forces with the other settlers and soldiers to fight off the opposing Natives, was just the kind of new start father was looking for. Initially I was excited too, but as our carriage carried us further away from everything I knew I began to have my doubts. We were given five cattle to start off with, father said it was mighty generous and that we could start our own ranch; but already two have died, either from the changing climate or just because they were poor cattle to start off with I don't know. I didn't want to bring up to him that we were gunna have a bunch of inbred cattle at this rate...he had enough to worry about.

I sighed and look back to see Gram sleeping in the shade of the carriage. I worried for Gram too. None of us knew what we were going to face coming out here. I've heard stories though, some positive, but most of them being negative. Like Sue, down at the General Store, told me one story of a Native tribe-I don't remember if it was the Shoshone or Lakota-but one of them ambushed a small settler's ranch and killed the whole family, two daughters, a son, and the mother and father. With a hushed voice I could hear her say she even believe they raped the mother. Of course, this was just Sue talkin' so I don't really know how much of it was true...but it was enough to make me worried. I mean...could people really be that cruel? Then again I guess the Native's aren't called savages for nothing...and we wouldn't come out here to fight them for no reason at all.

"Look like you're doing a lot of thinkin' over there, Sam." My father's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Just wonderin' what it's gunna be like living out west."

He smiled back. "There's a big ol' house. Bigger than the one we had. We'll build you a barn for horses, cows, and whatever you want. Gram will start her garden again and we'll have the freshest vegetables for a-hundred miles!"

I looked out toward the dry plains. Didn't seem right for growing a garden. A barn sounded nice; but we only had the three cattle left and our two horses which were pulling us now, Strawberry and Sweetheart. I don't like Strawberry much...well I do...she just doesn't like me much and Sweetheart, well Sweetheart sure is getting old. Then again, I hear there's a lot of wild Mustangs out here, maybe...just maybe I can catch one for myself.

"We'll probably be the only people for a-hundred miles," I sounded a little more bitter than I meant to which caused him to shake his head.

"'Course not Sam. Think I could move out here and leave you and your Gram alone for days?" He clucked the horses on and turned back towards me. "Nope. There's a good mess of ranchers starting off where we're going. Even starting a little town with shops and all." He smiled at me but I didn't return it. With a sigh he patted my shoulder and I looked up at his shadowed face. "You'll like it Sam. You and your Gram."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise." We both turned our attention back to the front. Squinting, I could just make something out in the distance. "In a matter of fact, you're about to see just how much." He pointed out to where I was already looking. "Cause we're about to be there."

x-x-x-x-x

We pulled into a small town-so small I wasn't even sure if it could be considered a town-and stopped in front of the Post Office. Father stood and stretched before jumping off of his seat. I was about to follow when he stopped me.

"You wait here, I'll be right back."

With a huff I sat back down and pushed back the hair that had fallen in my face. All this red hair was a curse...and extremely hot. Using my sleeve I wiped away the sweat from my face also, I felt dusty and wished that I could wash it off.

"Where's Wyatt?"

Gram's voice made me jump. I thought she was still sleeping. "He went inside." I wish I could have, I bet it was cool inside the shade. Just then he walked out of the Post Office accompanied by another man who was dressed in a soldier's uniform...even though the war was over.

"Samantha," the man and my father walked up to the carriage by where I was sitting. "This is Mr. Kenworthy, he's been kind enough to offer us a place to stay while we finish building our home."

"I thought you said our house was done?" I had momentarily forgotten what manners I had as I completely ignored my father's introduction.

Father gave me a warning look. "It needs some minor touches. It'll be done within the week."

"It's nice to meet you Samantha," Mr. Kenworthy ignored my rude behavior and shook my hand. I was a little grateful that he diminished the tense atmosphere. "You know I have a daughter about your age. It'll be nice for you to get to know someone your age around here."

This lifted my spirits some. I really didn't expect there the be any form of civilization out here. But now I have the opportunity to meet a girl my age. He was right...it will be nice.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her. Thank you for offering us a place to stay Mr. Kenworthy." I felt like I made a nice recovery from my earlier rude behavior.

"Oh, it's not a problem. I'll lead you out there now. I know you have to be tired."

He was right. I was exhausted and honestly...I was looking forward to getting out of the sun.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. Also, I realize Sam's look on the Native's and calling them "savages" may seem harsh. But it's in that time period where that's what they believed! She doesn't know better ;P**


	2. The Kenworthy's

**So not a lot of reviews. I wanted to update it anyway in hopes that people were just waiting on another chapter to see if they would stick with it. Please review! If you don't, I'll be less inclined to update. Anywaaaay, I hope you guys like!**

* * *

The ride to Mr. Kenworthy's house felt like it took forever. It was probably because I was just anxious to be done with our travels. I yawned and leaned my head back but my father's whistle brought my attention back.

"Well would you looky there." He shook his head and when my eye caught was he was talking about my jaw dropped.

The house we were coming close to was the biggest one I have ever seen. Long with lots of windows and probably quite wide also. A huge front porch with pillars wider than me. White, like a governor's house, but it didn't seem to go with the desert layout surrounding it. It was like the took one of those big mansions Sue used to always talk about that were up north and placed it here in the middle of nowhere. Was it Mr. Kenworthy's home? I didn't take him for a man who'd own such a big house. Why on earth would anyone want to build such a beautiful home all the way out west? Didn't make any sense to me. Looking at the beautiful home made me suddenly self-conscious of my dirty and disheveled appearance.

Mr. Kenworthy looked back at us and chuckled. "Don't you worry, that's not mine."

"Who's is it?" I asked. I didn't know if they were just plain stupid or so dirty stinkin' rich that they had houses like this where ever they pleased.

Mr. Kenworthy frowned just enough for me to catch his displeasure. "Mr. Slocum and his kids live there. He practically...well no he does own the whole town. Struck it rich out east and was made an offer to come out here and take a few families with him. Of course one of them being me and my family."

"You don't like him much do you?"

Father glared at me for my rudeness. But Mr. Kenworthy just smiled. "I suppose not...but you didn't hear it from me." He paused thinking for a minute before turning serious again. "I would avoid them if I were you folks."

'Why' formed on my lips but father's warning look told me I better not ask any more questions. I don't see what harm a bunch of rich folks could do...why would Mr. Kenworthy want us to avoid them? Didn't make sense to me. I mean, he was nice enough to build everything out here for them wasn't he? So he really can't be that bad. We turned off the path leading to the mansion and headed towards a much smaller but humble house. It was probably about the size of the one we lived in back east. It brought a little pang to my heart knowing that it wasn't. But at the same time I was glad we were going to be getting out of the heat soon.

"Mr. Slocum was generous enough to build my family this house." Mr. Kenworthy dismounted off of his horse and father pulled the carriage to a stop. I stood and felt every part of my body protest against it. "We can go ahead and put the horses and cattle in the barn...give them a minute to get some water and cool off." He smiled at me. "I'm sure you'd like to do the same thing. I'll show you and your grandmother inside."

I was about to protest that I could help with the horses and cattle; but I was too exhausted and his offer sounded too nice to pass up. His home wasn't nearly as extravagant as Mr. Slocum's. It was a cabin like home with a small front porch where two rocking chairs rested completely still, this place didn't even have a small breeze to make them move. I could just make out what I guessed was the barn behind the house and I wondered what they had inside it. My curiosity could wait till later though.

We walked inside and even though it was still a little muggy I was immediately relieved to be in the shade.

"Lila, Jen!" Mr. Kenworthy called out still standing by the door. A woman came out of a small hallway and smiled at us.

"Why hello, I see Jed brought home some friends." She stood over by Mr. Kenworthy and raised up on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Lila, this is Samantha and her grandmother-"

"Gram is fine," Gram interjected since she was never introduced.

"Gram and Wyatt is outside. They'll be staying with us for a few days while their house is being finished. Just got here from the east."

Mrs. Kenworthy tsked and shook her head. "Oh I know you must be tired. Come with me to the kitchen I'll get you some water and make you something to eat. Jed will take care of the animals for you."

I smiled, relieved and grateful. "Thank you...to you both."

Mr. Kenworthy tipped his hat and walked back outside. I felt bad that my dad was out there still but I knew he'd be too stubborn to come inside until he's taken care of his stuff. Lila led us through the house to a decent sized kitchen. She offered a place for us to sit and even though I've been sitting all day I felt exhausted. I thanked her and sat down, as soon as I did I felt like I could fall asleep and barely noticed when she placed a glass of water in front of me.

"You know Samantha-I'm sure Jed already told you-but I have a daughter who is your-"

Before she could finish talking the front door slammed making me jump. "Maaa! There's a carriage-" a girl burst into the kitchen red-faced and out of breath "-oh."

I was stared at her even though it was rude. She wasn't wearing a dress like her mother but instead was wearing boys pants and a loose-fitting, dirt-stained white shirt. Her clothes resembled those of a small school child and I was stunned. Out of the corner of my eye I could also see Gram staring at her, probably wondering if she was a boy with beautiful long blonde hair or just a...well girl like me.

"Why are you staring at me?" Her abrupt question broke me out of my stupor and I stammered an apology.

"Jennifer!" Mrs. Kenworthy lightly scolded her and gave her a small shove on her shoulder. "Sorry, she really does have manners...just seems to have forgotten them out here."

Jennifer smirked. "Er, yeah. Sorry about that. I'm Jen," she stuck her hand out for me to shake and I shook it tentatively.

"Sam."

She looked at me, her smirk still on her lips. "Sam? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Aren't those boys clothes?" I countered and she laughed.

"Fair enough. It's nice to meet you. Sorry for being rude," she pulled out another chair and sat next to me.

Despite a very odd first impression I had a feeling I would like this girl. She reminded me of myself a little bit when I was in my right mind. Not afraid to say what she was feeling or thinking and not easily offended. It was relieving to know that I might possibly have a friend out here in this desert wasteland.

* * *

**Review! I was nice and updated during finals :P Oh and chapters will become longer later on. Just trying to get it started.**


	3. The Truth

**AH! Sorry it took a while. This was a little rushed. But I want to get this story moving so sorry if it's not the best! REVIEW!**

* * *

Despite already being exhausted, hot, and slightly grumpy from the long journey, Jen had convinced me to go out to the barn with her. Of course it didn't take too much since she was going to introduce me to her mare. Luckily we didn't have to walk far to the barn and I was soon in the shade again. I blinked until my eyes adjusted and followed Jen down the isle until she stopped in front of one of the stalls.

"Sam, this is Silly," Jen smiled at the beautiful Palomino mare who stared right back at us.

"Wow, she's stunning." I reached my hand out to her and she just looked at me. "Not the friendliest...," I withdrew my hand and Jen smiled.

"It takes her some time to warm up to new people," Jen reached her hand out and Silly rested her muzzle on it.

"So how awful is it?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Jen withdrew her hand from Silly's face and turned to face me. "Is what?"

I shrugged and gestured out towards the barren land that surrounded us. "Living out here."

Jen gave a half-hearted smile. "It's really not as bad as you think." She paused and glanced at Silly. "I mean, I have everything I need."

Silly blinked staring back at Jen; her dark brown eyes only focusing on her. After giving Silly the attention she was looking for Jen turned back to me once again. "It can be a little scary but if it weren't this," she gestured to the land like I had, "it would be nothing. My dad would have lost everything...including our most prized possession."

When I didn't respond but instead just looked at her confused she began walking out towards the back of the barn. Taking that as a queue to follow, I did. Outside behind the barn was a small field with three more Palominos who stood together with their heads low as if trying to escape the heat of the sun.

"Our Palominos." Jen clarified for me. "You see, with the Kenworthy's you're guaranteed a Palomino if you breed him to our stud. My dad had it all down to a science and it was good for a while. But...well...he didn't think to keep a younger stud to himself. So eventually ours died and we were just left with these mares. For some reason they foal all sorts of colors, we couldn't hold onto that color guarantee."

Jen sighed and gave a sad smile, as if she were thinking back to that time when everything was perfect. I could sympathize...because I remember when everything was once perfect in my life. I guess this is where people went when their perfect lives fell apart...but why?

As if sensing my question Jen began talking again. "My dad was gunna sell all our horses at one point...even Silly. Luckily though he got a different opportunity; one that allowed us to keep what we had left." She looked at me and the corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk. "The same opportunity you were given."

"And what would that be?" I asked, finally hoping I would get an answer.

Jen's face went from joking to serious in a matter of a few seconds. "Wait...your dad didn't tell you what y'all were moving here for?"

"My dad hasn't been very upfront with me for a while. But he mentioned something about Indians." I answered bitterly.

"Sam...our dads are here to kill them."

"What does my dad have to do with that...better yet why are they doing that? I mean there's plenty of land back east. We don't need this!" I scrunched my nose up at the desert land. It seemed like a wasted effort and just plain cruel.

"Your dad was offered a place to live, for free. In return he was asked to get rid of the Natives." Jen seemed like she was getting annoyed with me. She probably thought I was acting like a spoiled princess. But I didn't care.

"By who?" I could hear myself getting agitated but didn't bother to hide it. I was finally getting answers and I was going to get all of them.

Jen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Some man bought all this land...pretty tragic right? But anyway he didn't come out to look at it before he decided to buy it all. He's getting grants from the government for clearing it out in hopes that it'll be inhabitable some time in the near future. If you ask me it's a wasted effort. But not a lot of people bother to ask me...," she scoffed. "Anyway, he owns everything around here...including now our homes. So he's offering people, like us, to come out here and rid him of his pest problem and in return he pays for us to live. Honestly, living isn't always a guarantee. I'm always worried my dad will be killed...," she paused from her tangent and shook her head. She looked over at me and frowned. "I probably shouldn't have said all of that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Even though it was a little much, it was the answers I was looking for...and they scared me. How could my dad risk Gram and my lives like that? How could he risk his own! I knew it was bad...but killing them? Of course it was known they wouldn't leave without a fight, but isn't this just plain murder? What about the women and children...would they kill them too? This was a stupid move. Everything about this was bad news. Living in a house that doesn't belong to us, depending on some man we don't even know to provide food, shelter, and who knows what else for us...definitely not protection, if anything he was throwing us in the line of danger without a concern on whether we live or die. I felt a pending doom knowing there was going to be killing from both sides...just plain murder. And who knew who was going to make it out alive.

"There's going to be a war. Either way, whether we murder them or try to make them leave. They would never listen Sam. It's for the best." Jen tried to rationalize to me but I couldn't see anything rational about this. We should just leave them alone and go back west. They could have this horrible land.

"And how to you figure that? We are the ones invading their home and murdering them. That really sounds like the best solution to me. No wonder they attack us!"

Jen stepped closer so she could lower her voice. The intensity of her stare made me back off some. "Maybe you should stop being so ungrateful. You think our dads want to do this? We are the savages in this situation and they know that. But they are doing whatever they can to make sure we have a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs. Yes, there's a little danger now and you think they're happy about putting us in danger? But it's better than us living off scraps thrown out someone's window back east. So try and be a little more understanding." With that she turned on her heel and started walking back to the house. She stopped by the barn and turned back to me. "You should come inside and clean yourself up for dinner."

And with that she left me alone.


	4. A New Friend

**I've been getting a great response on this so far! I know a lot of people are anxious to get to Jake (trust me so am I!) and I'm getting there I promise xD! Anyway, please keep reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts :). Enjoy!**

* * *

We spent three days at the Kenworthy's, waiting for our house to be finished. The first day definitely held a lot of tension between Jen and I; it also left me with a lot to think about. For the longest time I've always thought of the Natives as savages. After all the stories that were told back east it didn't leave me with any other impression but that. But after Jen told me they weren't actually fighting them off but instead that we were murdering them, my thoughts changed and I couldn't see them as savages. Sure, they did awful things. But aren't we doing terrible things too by murdering them? I feel as though we are the savages. My thoughts raced like this for those three days, conflicted on what to think of the Native people.

At least by the end of our stay Jen and I were able to start anew. Actually I would even be as bold to say that we were good friends now. Of course I didn't really have a whole lot of people to befriend, so I worked with what I had. She was very smart, to the point of where sometimes it made me feel completely illiterate. Before we left she gave me some of her favorite books to read and said that we could discuss our different thoughts on them after I was done reading them. Hopefully I'd be able to find the time...and understand them enough to have a discussion.

But we didn't speak another word about the Natives.

Still I wondered who this rich man was who wanted this land so badly that he would go through all of this to get it. I wondered if my dad really knew what he was getting into. Would he really do such an awful thing? I kept wanting to ask him...but I was too afraid to do so.

My dad pulled the carriage to a stop which allowed me to escape from my thoughts for a moment. Focusing on what was around us I could see we made it to our new home.

"Would you look at that...," my dad muttered, shaking his head in awe. I had to agree with him, despite everything, the house was beautiful.

It was a two story home, white with a huge front porch welcoming you inside. To my right there was a quite a large barn; I smiled thinking of what we could fill it with, I was hoping for all different kinds of horses but I knew in reality it would be primarily cattle. Behind us was a river, its gentle flow was relaxing and I was surprised I hadn't noticed going over a bridge at the entrance. Shows how much I was paying attention...

It was all almost dream like. Not like anything I had expected. It was as if we were in our own little haven, away from the harsh desert we spent days traveling through. I could notice the beauty of the land from our little haven. The mountains in the distance, the gentle rolling hills that surrounded our home, and nothing but the simplicity of the land for miles to see. Not another home, town, or any sign of civilization was in sight. This made me all of the sudden feel quite lonely.

"What do you think?" My dad smiled at Gram and I.

"Oh Wyatt, it's beautiful." Gram's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her new home and I was sure she was just imagining all of the possibilities it held inside.

"Sam?" My dad looked at me, worried and hesitant as if I were a wild animal that could go off at any moment.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "It's amazing, dad."

He smiled. "I'm glad you said that...because I want you to follow me."

I looked at him, confused by his reaction, but he was busy walking away towards the barn. I looked to Gram for an answer but she just smiled and nodded for me to follow him. So I did, jogging a little to catch up to him. When we entered the barn I was surprised to see it already stocked with hay, feed, cattle, and some new horses. This man, whoever he was, was quite generous.

"Come here," my dad waved for me to come to the stall he was standing by. I walked to him, still trying to take everything in, and stopped when I got to the stall he was at. Looking in I saw a small bay horse with a star on his head who was staring back at me.

"Do you like him?" My dad asked and I nodded, smiling at the curious little bay. "Well good...'cause he's yours. His name's Ace."

I turned to my dad, my mouth open in shock. "Are you serious?" My dad chuckled and nodded. I stared at him a moment longer in disbelief before jumping into him for a hug. It was amazing, I've never had my own horse before...and I still couldn't believe that now I did.

"Now you just gotta be careful. He's a bit spunky; he'll test you when he can. It's that Mustang spirit, but he knows the land probably better than any of us," my dad looked at Ace, who wasn't paying attention anymore, and shook his head. "At least we didn't have to worry about breaking him...anyway Mr. Slocum even gave us some tack to go with him, brand stinkin' new tack."

My ears perked at that new name. "Mr. Slocum?"

"He's the man who gave us all this. He owns pretty much everything...well no he does own everything out here. He's the reason why we are here and not out hunting for scrapes back east."

When I didn't answer my dad sighed and began rubbing the back of his neck, the way he does when he's looking for what to say next. "When he heard about you and that you were crazy for horses, he was sure to make sure we had plenty...too much if you ask me," my dad mumbled the last part. "Anyway I picked Ace for you."

I didn't want to tell my dad it was a little weird that I've never met the man and yet he's filling the barn full of horses for me. "So is Mr. Slocum back out east waiting for you to clean up his land?" I regretted it as soon as I said it. After such a nice gesture by my dad I had to go and act like...well a spoiled princess.

"No. Actually, we're supposed to go to his house this Saturday for dinner. So you better brush up on your manners young lady," my dad's voice wasn't angry, but it was stern and I knew if I didn't listen it would turn to anger.

"Yes sir." I looked at Ace to avoid my dad's stare. He pushed me with his nose and I scratched the star on his head. At least I had someone to comfort me and keep me company now. "Can I go ride him?"

My dad sighed, he looked exhausted and I felt bad for asking instead of offering to take care of the carriage. "Go ahead. Tack is down the aisle and to the left. But Sam," he waited to finish until my full attention was on him. "You stay where I can see you...understand?"

I smiled, too excited to care that I was limited. "Yes sir!"


	5. What Have I Done

**Ooooooh dis chapter so gooooood :o review!**

* * *

The rest of the week was a blur. Between riding Ace, taking care of chores for Gram, helping dad with our new livestock, and settling in the new house; it was easy to see why. Ace was a dream...and a bit of a brat. But I loved riding him, everyday I'd take him out, going a little further and further from home each time. Dad hasn't said anything about not seeing me so I kept risking the distance. He loved to gallop which was great because so did I. Riding Ace was a great escape from my worried thoughts. It was the only time I was completely relaxed without a single thought on my mind. Instead I would sing and talk to Ace while taking in the land. My thoughts of it being nothing but a wasteland changed with every ride. The land was actually beautiful. Sure, the days were excruciatingly hot and the nights chilly but it was something I knew I'd get used to. I was just missing one thing I'd hope I'd see on my daily rides...

Wild horses.

I knew they were out there and everyday I kept a sharp eye out for them. Yet, I haven't sighted a single one. Maybe they knew that new people were moving into their land; horses are very smart creatures. But still, I looked for any kind of sign; a hoof-print in the dirt, a watering hole at which they might gather...and yes...ever a pile of manure. Needless to say...I found nothing and now I stood in my room, bitterly cleaning myself up for dinner.

It was Saturday, time to go meet our great benefactor. I don't know why I was so bitter to go meet Mr. Slocum; especially after all that he has provided us...not to mention Ace. I guess it was because I knew our true reason for being out here and I didn't understand it. For the whole week we've been here not only have I not seen a single wild horse but I haven't seen sign or hide of a single Native either. If they aren't bothering us why do we have to bother them? I mean, if we leave them alone they'd probably leave us alone too. The more I thought about those stories I heard the more I back tracked into why they might of happen. Every one of those events derived from us invading their homes, so would you expect any less? The whole thing was one big stupid mess. It wasn't like there wasn't plenty of land to share. Gosh, there was more land than I'm sure Mr. Slocum even knew what to do with.

Still, I tried my best to make myself presentable. It's been a long time since I actually needed to put on my nice dress and pin my hair nicely instead of pinning it in it's normal messy fashion. Of course, I couldn't even get my hair to cooperate; so I just threw the pins down in frustration. My dark auburn hair tumbled back down, its long curls reaching my mid back. I huffed, it'd be much easier if Gram would just let me cut it off; especially out here where it was too hot to have all of this hair. A knock on my door made me turn away from the mirror.

"Come in."

Gram opened the door and walked up next to me. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "Would you like some help?"

I nodded and Gram pick the pins up off my dresser. Quietly, she began pulling pieces of hair back and pinning them in place. It took me back to when my mother used to fix my hair. She would quietly hum a little tune while gently combing my hair and fixing it; she always made it look so beautiful. One time we went out on a walk when I was about seven, we picked as many daisy's as we could find and brought them home. My mother sat me at the table and began playing with my hair, she braided the daisy's in my hair and I remember feeling like a fairy; the braid was so intricate and the beautiful white flowers shined brightly against my dark hair. I remember I tried doing the same thing to my mother's hair, but it ended up just looking like a knotted mess, but my mother said it was the most beautiful she ever felt.

Today, there were no flowers.

"There," Gram kissed the top of my head. "You look beautiful Samantha."

I looked in the mirror to examine for myself. The reflection staring back was much older than the imagine of the little girl with flowers in her hair. Gram had fixed my hair beautifully; pinning it up in a complicated fashion that I was sure I would not be able to duplicate and with just a few loose pieces falling by my face. It was beautiful...I just didn't know if I was. I smiled at Gram in my reflection.

"Thanks Gram."

She smiled too before growing serious. "Now Sam, be sure to be on your best behavior. Be as ladylike as I know you can be...for your father."

I wanted to roll my eyes but I just nodded and with that she walked out of my room. I looked back in the mirror and wished that I could go back to being that little girl with the flowers in her hair.

X-X-X-X-X

"We're here," my dad announced after nearly being in the carriage for an hour. I squinted, in the distance was a magnificent mansion that twinkled in the night. There were already quite a crowd and I was guessing that we weren't the only ones. I wanted to snap at my day for not telling me this was a dinner party...but I was working on my manners tonight, I didn't want to ruin it before we even got there.

When we pulled up a servant came up and took the reins from my father's hands.

"We'll take care of this for you sir." And with that he took Strawberry and the carriage, barely giving us time to get out.

"Well that was...nice," Gram said watching the man lead our horse away. Only, it sounded like she was confused. I knew I was.

I was definitely curious to meet this mysterious man who was rich enough to provide for these people, buy this land, throw a dinner party for us all, and have his own personal team of servants. Seemed a bit off to me.

We walked up an elegant and large front porch where the door opened to a huge foyer. Even with the small crowd of people inside you could still see its grand size. Every detail was elegantly done, from the shiny marble floors to the intricate crowning on the roof. It was beautiful...but out of place. A house of this grandeur did not belong out here.

"Sam!"

I looked over my shoulder to find Jen waving at me frantically. I smiled and waved back, a surge of panic rising in me as I realized I haven't even touched any of the books she had given me. Cautiously, I walked over to where she was, hoping she wasn't looking to have a book discussion with me. Her beautiful blonde hair was braided and twisted around her head in a complex manner. The deep purple dress she wore complimented both her light skin and hair and made her eyes sparkle brightly. She looked beautiful and I began to feel a little inferior.

"Can you believe this place?" She hissed, not so quietly.

I took another glance around as she did and shook my head. "It's...incredible."

"It's a bit ridiculous if you ask me...," she scrunched her nose.

I guess I could see where she was coming from. As incredible as it was...it was still a little over the top.

"Have you met him yet?" I asked and Jen turned her attention back to me.

"You mean Mr. Slocum?" She asked and I nodded. "No, I don't think anyone has."

That threw me off. "What about our dads?"

Jen shook her head. "Nope. Well at least I know mine hasn't."

Well then how did we end up here, I wondered.

As if to read my mind Jen sighed. "He has a lot of people working for him, including people who go out and look for more people to work for him. Sort of a never ending cycle if you ask me."

I was curious to meet this rich mystery man and to try and find out what his true purpose is. It all seems unnecessary to me to be out here killing the Natives.

Jen and I talked a while longer, I half payed attention and half gaped at my surrounds wanting to take a full tour of the house. It wasn't long until we all were called for dinner and were ushered in to a large dining room. I gazed around hoping to spot my family since I had no idea where I was suppose to go or sit. I spotted my Gram the same time she spotted me and she waved me over. Standing next to her and my dad was a man dressed in the finest clothes I've seen. It was easy to come to the conclusion that this man had to be Mr. Slocum. As I got closer I could get a better look at his clothes. From far away they had looked elegant and high class, but from up-close they were just absurd. His black suit had a black satin paisley print on it that took away from the elegance and just made it cheesy. He held an expensive looking cane, though I was sure he didn't need it, and his buttons were made of gold. A rich man indeed...a rich man who wasn't very modest.

He smiled at me as I approached. "Well this lovely young lady must be Samantha." He tried to look charming but he was anything but.

Remembering my manners, for the sake of Gram, I smiled and curtsied. "Nice to meet you...?" I left it as a question even though it didn't take a moron to figure out who he was.

He beamed at me some more and chuckled. "Mr. Slocum, my dear." I resisted a shudder and continued to smile. "So you like that new pony of yours?"

"Oh very much, thank you."

He waved off my thanks. "Not a problem! When I heard that Wyatt here had a daughter who was crazy for horses I thought it be a nice welcome home gift. Besides, nothing like a genuine Mustang to make you feel like you're officially part of the West. Am I right or am I right?"

"You're right, sir." Not like he left me an option for any other answer.

"Please! Mr. Slocum is just fine. My maids and butlers call me sir, wouldn't want to get confused now."

He was even more obnoxious when he talked...which I didn't think was possible seeing his house and clothes.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy dinner. I'll be looking forward to talking to you some more Miss Samantha. Ah! And introduce you to my son and daughter. They're about your age I think."

I mumbled a thanks that was over-powered by Gram and my dad. Gram seemed to be proud of me for acting like the charming little-lady I never knew I had the potential to be. It was definitely hard, Mr. Slocum isn't exactly pleasing to converse with.

x-x-x-x

During dinner I stared at Mr. Slocum and the two kids sitting to his left and right. They were almost identical, except one was a boy and the other girl. I was wondering if these were his kids he was talking about. But what seemed to be most surprising was that I didn't spot any potential Mrs. Slocums. Had she passed? Or did she decide to stay out east. Then again, who would let their children come here without them? The food was excellent, but I expected nothing less from Mr. Slocum. The chatter was loud and I was happy I sat between Gram and dad so I didn't need to converse with anyone so I could focus on my rusty table manners. I think I did pretty well.

After we ate Mr. Slocum gave us a moment to digest before asking us to all meet outside on the back patio. This was a little strange to me but I followed the crowd nonetheless. When we got out there I couldn't see anything through the crowd.

"Hello."

I turned to face a man standing behind me and smiled hesitantly. "Um, hi."

He took off his cowboy hat that didn't fit at all with his clothes. "Name's Jason."

I did a quick curtsy. "Samantha." I wasn't trying to be rude. But I really didn't feel like talking to anyone new; I was too curious as to what was going on.

Jason seemed to notice cause he chuckled and put his hat back on. "C'mon I'll get you a front row seat."

"What exactly is going on?" I asked. But he was already leading me through the crowd and I was having trouble keeping up.

"Mr. Slocum is giving a...presentation of sorts." Jason answered as he got me to the front right corner of the crowd.

Great, now it'd be a lot of fun finding my family after this.

"What kind of presentation?" I asked.

He smiled. "One you won't wanna miss." He tipped his hat and went to stand by Mr. Slocum. I didn't know what it was about the people around here...but no one seemed to give a straight forward answer.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming tonight," Mr. Slocum began speaking and the crowd hushed. "Now, I won't keep you folks long. But we all have a general understanding of our purpose out here am I right?"

I looked around as the crowd murmured in agreement.

"Let me help you further understand. This land, is precious land, land full of riches. We tried coming out here and living in peace with the savages, sadly, they did not want to live peacefully with us and many lives, from both sides were lost. That is why you great folks are out here, to help protect our kind to uncover the riches that these savages cannot even begin to comprehend. Now if you were wondering what riches I'm talking about...people I'm talkin' about gold here and lots of it."

There was some more murmuring in the crowd and Mr. Slocum held up his hand to quite them.

"Believe me, I wish there was a better way and it saddens me we are about to go to war with these people. I'm willing to share...they are not. And through my time here I've come to realize why they earned the name savages. My beautiful wife, God rest her soul, was brutally murdered by these horrible cretins. Taken from our original camp and never to be found again. Everyday it saddens me to think what could possibly have been done to her. And! To top it off they are a bunch of dirty rotten thieves." Mr. Slocum turned to Jason who pulled a struggling figure from the shadows. Everyone gasped as a small Indian boy appeared, his eyes wide with fright as he struggled against Jason's grip.

"Now, even the little ones. This one was trying to let all my horses loose, my branded property! Back at home y'all know we don't accept no thievin', whether it be from an adult or child. And what's the punishment for thievin'?"

No one answered, but instead just stared. My heart dropped and I felt myself panic. They were going to cut off this little boy's hands. Right here. In front of all these people.

Just then Jason pulled out a large machete. I looked around for anyone to stop them, but no one seemed astonished or even the slightest bit upset that they were about to chop this child's hands off.

He lifted the machete and Mr. Slocum tied his hands down. Out of sheer panic I screamed. "Stop!"

And everyone did, they stopped to look at me. I rushed up to the boy and snatched him from Mr. Slocum without realizing what I was doing.

"This isn't right! He doesn't know our laws. How is he suppose to know what a brand is? All he knows is probably that horses aren't suppose to be in stables. Maybe he thought he was doing them a kindness...but not stealing them! How could one little boy possibly even begin to steal, what I'm sure is quite a large stable, worth of horses?" Oh, gosh...what was I doing. Everyone stared at me in astonishment and I felt a pending doom lurk over me.

Yet, to everyone's surprise Mr. Slocum chuckled. "Well this poor girl feels compassion even for the most hideous of creatures!"

An uncomfortable chuckle rolled through the crowd.

"He is not a creature. He is a little boy. How dare you treat him any less!"

I just kept digging my hole deeper.

"I see I may have made a mistake on trying to make a point to you kind folks, I never meant to upset anyone. We'll let the little savage go...," Mr. Slocum turned to Jason. "Go ahead and cut him lose."

I looked at the boy who stared at me, tears in his eyes. But he looked grateful, grateful I was there to save his little hands that I grasped onto. When Jason tried to grab him, he gripped onto me tighter. I snatched the machete from his hands and he stepped back, glaring at me and the boy. Kneeling down I smiled, even though I was terrified.

"It's okay, I'm gunna take these roped off." I told him, doubting he'd even understand me but hoping he'd recognize my calm and comforting tone. He held his hands out and I gently sawed off the ropes. Once he was certain he was free he threw his arms around me in a quick hug before dashing back into the shadows.

With shaking hands I stood up and avoided the crowds gaze as I handed the machete to Mr. Slocum. As soon as he took it the crowd began to sound like a roar as they all talked to each other astonished by what just happened. Mr. Slocum smiled at the crowd and I tried to leave but Jason grabbed my wrist tightly so I could't move.

Mr. Slocum turned his back to the crowd and made it look as though he was speaking to Jason even though he was really addressing me.

"You have embarrassed me Samantha. I don't take too kindly to people embarrassing me, neither does Jason."

"I'm sorry," my throat was dry and I wondered if my words were even audible.

"No...not yet you aren't. But you will be," Jason hissed and shoved me away just enough so I could feel it but so it wouldn't be noticed by the crowd.

Walking back through the crowd felt like an out of body experience. Oh dear God, what have I just done? Could I have possibly just ruined everything for my family? I found Gram and dad standing at the back of the crowd. I couldn't tell whether they were disappointed or not...I think they were just in shock. So was I.

What have I just done?


	6. Fade to Black

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good and sort of choppy. I wanted to just get it set up for the next one! Which I think everyone will be excited for ;).**

* * *

The ride home that night was quiet. No one said a thing and I didn't offer an explanation for what I did-because I didn't have one. I replayed what had happen over and over in my head, even though my hands were shaking and I was afraid of what was to follow, I was glad I did it. I couldn't have sat there and watched a young child's hands be cut off.

I didn't sleep much that night-after a lot of tossing, turning, and thinking I decided to give up. Tossing my blankets aside, I sat up and put my feet on the cold wooden floor. Without much thought, I found myself making my way to the barn. Ace was sleeping but woke up when I said his name. With a disgruntled snort, he turned his butt to me, angry that I woke him up.

"Fine...brat." I sighed and walked back outside.

I could hear the gentle flow of the river and the stars shown brightly in the cloudless night sky. It was peaceful, quiet, and beautiful, and I began to understand why there was a fight for this land. I walked to the river and dipped my toes in. The water was clear and cool, not so cold that it hurt, but cool enough to wake me up even more and alert me to my surroundings. I hiked up my night gown and continued into the water, the riverbed's cool smooth rocks actually soothing to my feet. For that small moment, I wasn't worried, my thoughts escaped me and I was left with quiet emptiness. It sounds lonely, to have no thoughts, to be empty, but for me it was calming.

That moment was shattered by a splash behind me. Startled, I released my nightgown and spun around, only to come to face with a beautiful white horse. The horse's dark eyes stared at me and I stared back, breathless and heart pounding. He began nodding his head and pawed the water. Without moving my eyes scanned him for a brand, there wasn't one. Could this horse belong to one of the native's? That thought made fear rise inside me as I searched the land around me, squinting to see into the far away dark shadows. My breathing quickened and I tried to close my eyes and calm it. I heard movement in the water and my eyes shot open. The white horse was standing directly in front of me. Out of natural instinct, I slowly put my hand out for it to sniff. The horse didn't spoke, or run, but instead rested its nose in my palm. I reached up with my other hand to rub its face. The horse's head shot up and in an instant it turned and bolted, knocking me over in the process. I shot up, sputtering and splashing in the water-completely drenched and confused.

x-x-x-x

I woke the next morning in my bed, completely naked and unsure of how I had gotten there. I looked on the floor beside to find my wet nightgown in a heap and last nights events began coming back to me in waves, the party, the boy, and the mysterious horse. I wanted to believe the horse wasn't real, that it was a dream, it just seemed too unrealistic. But then again my wet nightgown proved it to be real.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly leaned over to shove the nightgown under my bed before scrambling to pull the covers up to my neck. Gram peeked through the door before coming in. I yawned and gave her a tentative smile. Gram smiled, but it seemed forced.

"Samantha, get dressed and come say bye to your father." Was all she said before walking for the door.

I shot up, forgetting I wasn't dressed and quickly grabbed a blanket. "What? Where is he going?" I tripped over the blanket as I followed Gram to the door.

She didn't turn and I couldn't tell if she was angry or upset. "Just get dressed and come downstairs."

So I scrambled to get dress and ran down the stairs like a herd of cattle, banging against the walls like I was unable to run in a straight line. I found both Gram and dad standing in the kitchen, but with them were men I didn't recognize other than Mr. Kenworthy. They were all strapped with guns, some were wearing uniforms from the Union army, and all of them had packs of food and canteens of water.

"What's going on?" I asked pausing in front of them all.

A man I didn't know spoke up. "Mr. Slocum is having us go on an expedition, we're to find and scope out nearby villages."

I looked at my dad who looked at the ground. "Dad?" I walked up to him, nervous. "Is this my fault?" I whispered so only he could hear. His head shot up and he looked at me gently, so much so that it made my heart ache and I knew he was about to tell me a lie.

"Of course not Sam. Don't think that. That's what Mr. Slocum brought us out here to do, its why we're here." He put his hang on my shoulder and gave me a little shake, like one of those gentle love shakes. While I knew part of it was true, it just seemed to coincidental for them to go out this soon.

I looked down, embarrassed by what I knew I had caused. "I'm sorry dad."

He nodded, not bothering to feed me any lies, and wrapped an arm around me for a quick hug. When he walked out the door, I followed and stopped cold on the porch.

Jason stood there, smirking and tipped his hat to me. "Hello, sweetheart."

I felt sick and my blood boiled. For him to be here, to talk to me the way he did in front of my father, and to be probably the leader of this damned expedition. I glared at him and he only chuckled, amused that he had gotten under my skin.

My dad grabbed him by the collar, said something to him that made him immediately stop, and shoved him back. He straightened his shirt out and snarled, mounting his horse and waiting for the rest to do the same. He didn't look at me again that whole time. My dad mounted his horse, looked back, tipped his hat, and rode off with the rest of the group.

x-x-x-x

I paced the kitchen while Gram silently baked. This was wrong. It was dangerous. It was because of me.

"Gram?" I stopped pacing but Gram just continued working on what she was doing.

"Hm?" She tried to sound nonchalant but I could tell she was just as worried as I was.

"How long will they be gone?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, two-three days at tops."

"Do you think they'll get into any fights?"

"Who knows."

I started to pace again. I hate this, I hated that this was what we were here for and that my dad had to be a part of it. I hate that I know he wouldn't do anything like this if he had the choice. I hated Jason and Mr. Slocum. I hated that I was powerless.

But then again, maybe I wasn't.

I had stopped them from hurting that little boy. I did it in a party full of people and stood up to the most powerful man out here. I had to do something, I don't know what, but I'd figure it out.

I stopped pacing again, my mind set. "Gram?"

"Hm?" Again, nonchalance.

"I'm sorry."

This made her falter but before she could tell me how it wasn't my fault, I headed for the barn to tack up Ace.

x-x-x-x

For the first time ever, I galloped Ace full out. I didn't know where I was going, wasn't sure what exactly I was doing-I wasn't even sure if I could find my way back home. For the first time I ventured beyond the river to the unknown desert that lay beyond it. Only it wasn't how I visioned. I always thought a desert was barren with sand dunes and a few cacti, no this was much different. Mountains, cliffs, shrubs, and plants of all sorts. There were streams and lakes. It was nothing like I could have ever expected and I knew it made it all the more dangerous. I never knew what lurked behind every shrub, what would lie beyond each corner, or if anyone was watching me at that moment.

Ace slid to a stop pulling me out of my trance and I slammed against the horn of the saddle. I grimaced in pain but began looking for his reason for stopping.

"Ace there's nothin-" I was cut off when he suddenly reared and bolted out from under me.

I landed on my back and felt my head hit something hard before everything went black.

* * *

**Uh ohhh! Review :D**


	7. A Sign

**Don't kill me...I did something different. This chapter is in Jake's POV. Soooo I really hope you like it!**

* * *

_JAKE'S POV_

I crouched down to the desert ground, letting my fingers trace the outline of a hoof print. I knew I was getting close. Shrugging my bow higher up my shoulder I stood up and continued walking in the direction I had been going. My father had sent me out to hunt but there was no game out. So I created a new task. A task that I had actually been working on for years with no luck. Even being the best tracker in our tribe I was unable to find the prized white stallion. For years I've tried and for years I've failed. Whenever I felt that I was close he would find a way to play me.

Witch's hooves slammed the dirt behind me as she followed. As I went to crouch down again she pushed me with her muzzle knocking me to my hands and knees. I turned to glare at her but her attention was no longer on me. Her eyes were wide and her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air. She reared and I rolled away in time to avoid her and a lone horse that galloped passed. A bay horse in strange gear. Staying low to the ground I retrieved my bow and prepared an arrow. Slowly I crawled my way to the crest of the hill and drew my bow back, prepared to fire.

At the bottom of the hill lay a person who looked to be dead or unconscious. I squinted hoping to see better, the person was far, but still in range to get a clean shot. I lowered my bow. It was a woman, a white woman. She must had fallen which explained the horse. But what was she doing out here? I got closer, as close as I dared and crouched behind some bush. Her hair lay around her like the wild mane of a horse. It was the most startling color, the color of dark burning embers, or day old blood. A deep red, the color that my grandmother and those before used to represent evil. The color of the devil she had said.

Her chest rose and fell with breath and I knew she was alive. I quickly redrew my bow and took aim. Even though I was not one to believe my grandmother's silly tales of demons, I was sure to do as she said, aim for the heart, that's the only way to destroy a demon. Although I did not understand the reasoning behind it, I wasn't going to take the time to figure it out. Or risk it. Taking in a deep breath, I held it to steady my aim.

As I went to release my shot, that was sure to kill, a startling cry caused me to shift and my shot landed feet away from her. I quickly drew another arrow on my bow and went to take aim but found the white stallion standing over her. He stared at me and lowered his head as if trying to completely conceal the girl. Slowly, I lowered my bow. Where did he come from? I looked around searching for some sort of clue or answer...but there was nothing. I returned my gaze to the stallion. His gaze never faltered and he pinned his ears back and snapped in my direction. What did he want? I looked at my bow that was still in my hand and raised it. The cry that had stopped me sounded again and I realized it was the stallion as he reared and charged me. I stumbled backwards, falling and hoping that he wouldn't trample me. He skidded to a halt in front of me and reared again, his hooves pawing at the air.

Carefully, I stood and he backed away a few steps. He pawed the ground and pinned his ears again, clearly disgruntled. But this time I was able to follow his gaze which rested on my bow. I released it, letting it fall to the ground. With that he relaxed and bowed his head. I wanted to reach out but as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

I stared in the direction he galloped off in wondering...what just happened? Why had he protected the girl? Was it a sign?

Of course not. I knew there was no such thing.

If it were any other situation I would have finished my job and would have killed her. But today was already too odd. I needed to talk to my grandmother. She could answer these strange events for me.

Retrieving my bow from the ground I swung it back around my shoulder to its resting place. I began to approach the girl, my hand on my dagger just in case. Whistling for Witch, I crouched down next to the girl. I stared at her. Her skin was oddly pale, even more so than the other white people I had seen, it almost seemed sheer, like my hand could simply pass through it like it could water. She was frail, small, surely weak, a simple touch seemed like it could break her.

And the hair.

Up close it seemed even more like burning embers, glowing under the desert sun. Slowly, I reached to touch it. It was hot, but not like fire, and it was...soft. Coming back to my senses I snatched my hand away.

"Well Witch, I don't think this is what my father will be expecting."

And with that I carefully lifted the girl and lay her over Witch's back, who glared at me for doing so.

I glared back at her. "Fine...I'll walk."

x-x-x-x

Walking back into the village, Witch and I received a lot of stares thanks to the strange woman laying unconscious on Witch's back. Mother's pulled their children as they tried to run up and investigate. Other's muttered as I passed, surely wondering why I brought one of the white people to our home when we try so hard to keep them from finding us. I found my father in the center of our village, with him was my grandmother.

"Father." I called to him and looking around I noticed a small crowd had gathered around us.

My father turned and froze. He covered the ground between us in two long strides and stood before me. "Jake...what is this?" He moved past me to Witch's side. She pinned her ears back, I could tell she was becoming tired of all the commotion surrounding her. He reached out to touch the girl but hesitated and turned to me once more.

"Why did you bring her here?" His brow furrowed and I could see his humiliation as the crowd began to gather in and whisper.

"I wasn't going to..." I searched my mind, thinking of how it would be best to explain my situation and what had happened out there. I looked to my grandmother who watched on with curiosity.

"You should have left her!" My father's voice began to raise and I began to get frustrated.

How could I explain...?

"I was going to." I stayed calm and looked again to my grandmother hoping for some guidance. But she stared and slowly began approaching the girl. "I was going to...I was going to kill her."

"Well you should have! Her kind has only brought us pain and suffering!"

"Luke." My grandmother placed a hand on my father's shoulder. "Be quiet."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at me again. "Explain." He had calmed down, but I knew my wild explanation would set him off again.

"I wasn't hunting. I was out on the east _playa_ tracking the white stallion. A bay pony, in white man's gear, galloped passed without a rider so I went to find the rider. I had hoped that if I found the rider and was able to kill him that I could finally prove to you I was ready to join the warriors. But when I discovered the rider it wasn't a man...instead it was this...strange and otherworldly girl. I contemplated for a moment and then I drew my bow. I had my shot...," I thought carefully about how I wanted to word what I was going to say next. I knew my father will not believe it but I hope with my grandmother there that she would guide him to understand. "Then a strange cry made my shot land wide...and when I looked back up...the white stallion was standing over that girl." I looked at my grandmother who was intrigued and then my father who struggled between being confused and furious.

"I don't know how to explain...it was the strangest thing...it was like he was protecting her."

Everyone was quite. My grandmother grimaced and looked at the girl. She was thinking.

"Jake. Bring her to my tent. I must mend her wounds." My grandmother broke the silence and my father stared at her in surprise.

"Mother...you ca-"

My grandmother held up her hand. "Luke. Do you trust your son?"

He looked taken aback. "Yes."

"Do you believe his story?"

He faltered. "Y-I...yes."

"This girl is a sign, Luke. A sign of something great to come." She came and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Besides...it's not everyday that Jake misses his shot."

She smiled at me knowingly and quietly led me away from the crowd.

* * *

**Please please please _review_! This is probably the only chapter I will really do in Jake's POV. I just wanted to get it set up.**


	8. Fire Lady

**Okay. So trying to be cool I tried to use Shoshone names. You'll learn about what the crazy old lady calls Sam later so don't worry. So I hope you guys like this update!**

* * *

My head.

I felt a throbbing pain as I reached consciousness. The smell of smoke and earth filled my nostrils and I could feel myself laying on something soft.

"Ah easy _Mugwayan_."

My eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice and language. I winced in pain, immediately regretting my actions. Slowly, my vision came into focus and my panic grew. An elderly woman hovered over me, her skin, eyes and hair all dark with the touch of aging. Before I could scream and try to run away she smiled at me.

"There you are."

I was surprised to hear English words escape from her lips. While they were heavily accented, I could still understand her.

"How is your head?"

I looked at her in confusion and sat up quickly. I reached to touch the back of my head where I still felt that throbbing pain. I inhaled deeply as I touched what felt like a decent sized gash, my hair was matted with drying blood and I started to feel nauseous.

"Easy now. Lay down." The woman commanded me and for some reason I listened.

I had a hundred questions race through my mind and wanted to ask them all but I was too stricken with fear or worry to make any of them come out. The woman brought me a canteen and held it to my lips.

"Drink."

Again I listened and felt cool water ease my nausea, allowing me to gather my thoughts. I looked around me to take in my surroundings. I was in some sort of large tent, next to me burned a small fire with the old woman tending to it. My fingers grazed the blanked below me that felt like some kind of soft fur but underneath the ground was hard and unforgiving. Other than these few things the room was seemingly empty.

Light flooded in as someone pushed aside the tent folds.

"Is the fire lady awake?" A small figure rushed forward and crouched behind the old woman. He peeked around her, his curious eyes meeting mine for only a second before he hid again.

"Kima, it was rude to come in here like you did." The woman chastised him and pulled him out from behind her.

My eyes widened in recognition.

"You...," my voice was weak and I coughed, pushing myself up once more. "You're the little boy from the party!"

The old woman looked from me to the little boy, who's name I was guessing was Kima.

The boy smiled. "Grandma, this is the lady I told you about," he pointed at me and continued to smile. "Fire lady." He held up both of his hands and waved them about like a mad child. "Thank you for my hands!"

His grandmother hushed him and he sat down looking suddenly embarrassed. "Why are you here?" He asked me.

"I would like to know the same thing. All I remember is I was out riding Ace...," I trailed off. Where was Ace? Was he still out wandering the _playa_? Or did he make it home?

Home. I had almost forgotten why I was out riding. To look for my dad...who was probably looking for this very camp.

I quickly jumped to my feet, forgetting my head for a second. They both stared at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I curtsied even though I was wearing breeches rather than my normal dress. "Thank you for all you have done."

Before they could open their mouth in protest, or to try and reach and stop me I rushed for the tent folds and pushed them aside so I could duck out. When I lifted my head I recoiled, nearly falling on my butt. A crowd of people stood around and all stared at me, shocked.

_Oh no. _I thought. Suddenly it occurred to me I wasn't probably a guest here but a captive...a prisoner.

Kima and his grandmother followed behind me. Kima rushed passed and ran into the crowd to stand next a boy who looked my age, he was tall and muscular, his long dark hair was pulled back away from his face, he was intriguing to me and I blushed realizing that I was staring. Kima said something excitedly to the boy and pointed towards me. The boy's eyes met mine and I was taken aback by the amount of hatred I felt in his dark stare.

Kima's grandmother stepped forward and said something to the group in their native language. I stared at them all, wishing I could understand what she was saying and what was going on. After a few moments the crowd began to disperse, glancing back at me as they walked away. Only a few stayed. Kima, his grandmother, the boy, and to other men. I felt the fear I had buried deep down begin to rise again and I started to tremble. What did I get myself into?

"I'm sorry _Mugwayan_, but you cannot leave." She rested her hand on my shoulder and nodded to the group of boys as she led me away.

_This is it. _I thought. She was leading me away to die, be imprisoned, or who knew what. I glanced back, Kima jumped around the older men excitedly who tried to settle him. Except the one boy, who watched me as I walked away.

x-x-x-x

Kima's grandmother silently led me away from the camp. I didn't say anything even though there were pleas and questions racing through my mind. It was growing dark and the desert air slowly cooled with each passing minute. I strained my ears for any type of sound that would save me. I hear the gentle flow of water and began to wonder if this old woman planned on drowning me. I could probably fight her off and escape, but then there would be the question of me being able to survive the desert itself.

We approached the bank of the river and I braced myself. But to my surprise she just sat down without looking at me.

"I'm sorry if I had worried you. But you see, it is already dark, I could not let you leave. Although this land is full of wonder and beauty, it is also filled with danger," she looked up at me and grinned. "But I guess that could be said for a lot of things."

I wasn't sure if it was because I hit my head or what...but I was having a hard time following what she was saying and why she was smiling at me.

"But...Gram...and my father. They'll be worried...and I need to find Ace."

"I'm sorry. But this is for the best."

We were quiet for a moment. I knew in my heart I was actually a prisoner but that this lady was not going to make it out to seem that way. But instead try and make me feel welcomed.

"Ace is your horse?" She asked.

I nodded, suddenly worried for him.

"Horses...they are very intelligent creatures. Loyal too, like the dog. They're instincts are great. I would not worry for your horse."

She smiled at me again and I sighed. I guess there was no helping it at this point.

"Now," she stood and approached me. Reaching out she touched my matted hair. "You should clean up."

She gestured towards the river and I blushed.

"I will wait for you over here."

She smiled knowingly and left me alone to wash.

x-x-x-x

When I was done I found Kima's grandmother and began walking back to the camp with her. Washing had refreshed my mind and I felt my thoughts collecting more.

"Will I be able to go home tomorrow?" I asked. Becoming less nervous around this strange woman. In fact, she was actually becoming a sort of comfort with her constant smiles and reassurances. She reminded me of my Gram in another world.

She rested her hand on my shoulder. "I will be honest with you _Mugwayan. _I am not sure when you will be allowed to leave, it is not up to me," she paused and looked at me with an earnest expression. "You are a brave girl. Honest. We would not hurt you. We are actually indebted to you for saving our Kima. But there is much we would like to know. So you will be asked many questions."

"What if I don't answer them?"

"You worry for your people." She stated. "Yet, we are not the ones hunting, we are the ones being _hunted_."

I stopped. Did she know about my father and his group?

"You looked surprised."

This woman could read me like a book. "I-I just..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"We only seek information for our own safety. Not to endanger your's or your people's." She smiled and looked at the starry sky. "Besides, we know this land unlike any other. It is like it's engraved onto our hearts." She returned her gaze to mine. "Trust me, _Mugwayan_. We already know where your people are, so if that is the information you think that we seek, you need not worry."

They know where I live. Where Gram, Jen, and the Kentworthy's live. "Then what is it you could possibly want...from me?"

She gazed into the distance smiling. "That...I do not know yet." And with that she walked for the camp once more.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE.**


	9. Burning Gaze

**I'M SORRY. One: because this chapter is short. Two: I'm the slowest updater. I'LL TRY AND BE BETTER. College is just annoying...**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review! **

* * *

When we arrived back at the camp the crowd that had gathered around a large fire stopped to look our way. I looked down at my feet, avoiding their hateful stares. Kima's grandmother placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly and I looked up at her.

"_Mugwayan_ will be joining us tonight, let us treat her with kindness."

I was surprised to hear her speak English to her people, but they all nodded in solemn understanding.

"Fire Lady!"

I watched Kima emerge from the murmuring crowd and rush my way, he smiled widely at me and I noticed a few teeth missing. He stood by my side and tugged at my skirt.

"You can come sit by me, Fire Lady." He said and I began following him back through the crowd.

When we sat I noticed a few people distancing themselves from me. For some reason I was hurt by this, what had I done to be treated like a disease? Thankfully, Kima's grandmother came and sat on my other side, she handed me a wood crafted bowl filled with some kind of stew. I sniffed it cautiously and actually found my stomach gurgle in response, I had not noticed how hungry I actually was. Slowly I took a small sip, it was hot that was the first thing I noticed as I burnt my tongue, but the actual flavor was quite good; it was a meaty broth, perhaps a deer of some sort. I greedily sipped at my bowl but slowed down when I realized I was nearly out. The fire blazed in front of me, a warm comfort in the cool night in an unfamiliar place. While people settled in more into their own conversations I still felt the occasional glance in my direction. But there was one that did not avert their eyes for what felt like the whole night.

The boy with the dark mustang eyes stared at me from across the fire, with occasional glances in his direction I could catch the hatred that was sometimes mixed with curiosity. When he noticed that I was stealing glances at him his face hardened, closing off any emotion and making him unreadable. If not for his gaze, I would of actually began to feel comfortable in my new surroundings. With Kima chattering away, in surprisingly good English, and his grandmother rewarding him with an occasional chuckle, I felt myself becoming less of a prisoner and more of an involuntary guest.

"Do you like the food, Fire Lady?" Kima asked, his eyes shining.

I smiled at him hesitantly. "My name is Sam. But yes, it is very good."

His eyebrows scrunched as he tried out my new name for himself. "Saaam." It came out sounding more like Som, but I laughed and shook my head.

"S_a_m."

He tried again, this time with success. He looked at me for approval and I gave it to him. "I'm Kima!"

I already knew but I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kima."

He looked at me confused. "Thank you?"

I suppose greetings were a bit different for him. I felt a burn, not from the fire, but again from that gaze that was becoming all too familiar. This time I looked up and returned his gaze with full force, not flinching or looking away. There was a flicker of something in his face, but it was gone before I could tell what it was and replaced with normal hardness. A man next to him, close to his age, elbowed him, he said something to him and then began laughing hysterically, the boy looked down at his own bowl and I did not feel his gaze for the rest of the night.

"Who is that?" I asked Kima, gesturing in their direction.

"Those are my brothers, Quinn and Jake!" He said excitedly.

I couldn't imagine Jake, the one with so much hate in his gaze, could be related to the cheerfully optimistic Kima. Perhaps Quinn, he seemed a bit more light hearted as he joked with those around him.

That night I was given a private area to sleep in, it was small and the night had grown cold. I wrapped the beautifully woven blanket around my shoulders and continued to stay on watch, terrified that someone would come for me in the middle of the night. Despite my warm greeting from Kima and his grandmother, the rest did not seem all to happy with my arrival. Especially Kima's brother, Jake. I shivered, partly from the chill of the night air, but mostly from the memory of his hateful gaze. His features blurred in my memory, all except his dark and powerful eyes that could tell so much but carefully masked everything.

I sighed and rolled to my other side restlessly. I wondered if Gram and dad were up now, gathering a search party and out looking for me right at this moment. I wondered if Ace made it home or if he was still out in the vast wilderness that surrounded us. Of course I liked to think that Gram and dad were asleep peacefully and that Ace was happily in his stall eating hay. But I knew that thought was hopelessly unrealistic.

It was going to be a very long night...but it didn't have to be.

I tossed back the blanket that covered me and crawled to the opening of my small shelter. Slowly, I peeled back the corner of the flap and peeked out. The camp was seemingly empty and quiet so I crawled out. A cool breeze blew, rustling the sides of each tepee and causing me to shiver. It wouldn't have hurt to bring the blanket with me, but I wasn't going to bother with it now, afraid that I would lose my nerve. I carefully began weaving my way through the camp keeping an eye out for anyone who might be awake or keeping watch. As I made it closer to the edge I began to find it rather odd that no one was out keeping watch, especially over me. But I shook that worry away as I reached the edge of their settlement and stopped. Which way was home? I was completely unconscious when I was brought here and therefore had no idea in which direction this camp was. A growing sense of panic began to rise in me and I took a deep breath trying to push it down. All I had to do was think.

When I left home I knew I had headed south. So if I just head north hopefully I would find someone...or someone would find me. I looked up, the night was clear and all the stars shined bright, but I only looked for one. There, the north star. I smiled, feeling like I made an accomplishment.

"Leaving?"

My smile instantly vanished and I whipped around, my heart sinking. Kima's brothers both stood there, one smiled mischievously while the other just gave me his usual stare. It was easy to tell Quinn and Jake apart. Not just from their attitudes. Despite being brothers they looked very different. Jake was much taller than his brother, even though they were already both quite tall...and muscular. Jake's long hair was pulled back into a ponytail while Quinn let his hang loose, and their eyes...their eyes are probably what differed the most. While Quinn's sparkled and were filled with light, Jake's were dark and felt as though they could pierce your core and strike you dead.

I shivered. "Uh..."

Quinn stepped forward, still smiling. He stood in front of me now and crossed his arms. "Tell me...which way were you planning on going?"

I could tell he was teasing me. I straightened my shoulders defiantly, hoping I looked confident. "North," I said and pointed towards the north star.

Quinn chuckled. "That's west."

_Oh._ I blushed and was grateful for the dark.

"You were planning on traveling without food or water?"

"I would find something." I was starting to have enough of his teasing. He obviously thought me an idiot.

He nodded. "And what did you plan on doing with the coyotes?"

I froze. "To be honest...I didn't think about them."

Quinn threw his head back in laughter and walk towards me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and gestured back towards the camp. "Maybe you should come think about that plan a bit more."

I looked up at Jake who seemed to watch Quinn in annoyance.

Sighing in defeat I allowed Quinn to lead me back to the camp. "I suppose my plan could use a little more work."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Gone Fishing

**MY UPDATE DIDN'T TAKE FOREVER. At least not as bad as usual... Anyway, my life sucks. But I'm gunna try and really pump this story out. So please review to keep me motivated. :)**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, my neck and back stiff from sleeping on the ground. Slowly, I stretched and worked out the kinks. With a yawn, I sat up and tried to further assess my situation. Clearly, there was no leaving. I was foolish enough to even consider it let alone try last night. I would have been lost, or worse...eaten. Luckily, I had been caught instead.

Which confused me even further. Quinn seemed to only be amused by me trying to leave. Why wasn't he angry? And why on earth did he trust me to not try again? Perhaps he had faith that I was smarter than that. Still, I couldn't help but feel confused because he had simply led me back to my tent and told me to sleep well then left. Why didn't they tie me up to a post to ensure I wouldn't leave...

My head throbbed with the string of questions that clouded my mind. But the biggest one was: what did they want with me? Would I ever be able to go home again?

Then there was Jake. Oh goodness, I couldn't even begin to try and figure out that puzzle of a man. The memory of his gaze...or glare more likely...burned in my mind as clear as day. His dark and powerful eyes giving me a chill just remembering them.

Sighing, I pushed myself to my feet, unsure of what I planned to do next. My growling stomach answered for me as I decided I would go find someone who would feed me instead of waiting for them to fetch me. I pushed open the flap and the blinding sunlight caused me to almost stumble over Kima.

"Sam!" He smiled up at me, not bothered by the fact I had nearly trampled him.

"Kima, you gave me quite a start."

He raised a confused eyebrow, not understanding my reference. Shrugging it off he grabbed my hand. "Come. I saved you a bowl black berries. Jake told me not to since you slept so long. But I did anyway."

I was grateful that he did and kind of wished he saved me two bowls.

"Do you always sleep so much?" Kima asked as I finished off the last berry.

"Not particularly...but it's been an eventful few days for me."

"Ah, you are awake."

I turned to see Kima's grandmother walking up to us. I gave her a hesitant smile, she smiled back and reached her hand out to me.

"Join the women, Sam," she looked at Kima sternly. "Aren't you suppose to be helping your brothers?"

Kima smiled sheepishly and jumped to his feet. "I wanted to make sure Sam got her food...can we sit together again at dinner Sam?"

I shrugged, hoping in my heart I would be gone by then but doubting it. "Sure," it wasn't like those around were dying for my company or a seat next to me. Kima's smile seemed to reach ear to ear as he dashed off, leaving me and his grandmother alone.

I looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how to address you."

"My name is Kimina."

"Well that's awfully confusing." I said. Her name was so similar to Kima's and I'm sure that wasn't a coincidence.

She just laughed and motioned me to follow her.

We joined a circle of women who worked on different tasks, some were weaving while others worked on stretching different animal hides. Other's were sewing together clothing but all had paused to stare up at me. I tried my best to put on a smile and hoped that it didn't look like a grimace. Some turned back to their work, ignoring my presence while other's smiled back tentatively before also returning to their tasks.

Kimina didn't bother with introductions and I wasn't sure if I should introduce myself. She sat down by a half woven blanket and began working on it. Unsure of what else I should do, I took a seat next to her and watched her as her skilled hands carefully but quickly wove the blanket. It was beautiful work and watching her was intriguing. I studied her work, hoping I could make some sense to the madness, but she simply moved too fast for me to keep up. As I sat and carefully watched the women at their work I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I already stuck out like a sore thumb and here I was sitting and watching everyone else work.

"Is there anything I might help with?" I asked Kimina quietly, trying to not make the fact that I wasn't doing anything obvious to the other women.

"Do you know how to weave?" She asked.

Even after watching her for so long I still hadn't a clue. "Uh, no."

She paused. "Sew?"

I shook my head no, blushing at her surprised look. Gram had never trust me enough to sew.

"Do you cook?"

"Er...no." I regretted asking if she wanted my help, suddenly embarrassed at my lack of skills.

"Hm." She looked at me thoughtful, probably trying to come up with something to make me feel better. "Here, come with me."

We reached the river, where a number of the men and boys were, spears in hand and others net. I couldn't help but notice their lack of clothing and blushed as I caught myself staring at a number of muscular chests and backs.

I felt a familiar tingle and caught Jake's eye...which was surprising considering my gaze had been set on backs and chests. My face felt hot and I wished that I could just go drown myself in the river, I'm sure Jake would be happy to assist me. Although, I didn't notice the burning hatred there this time. No, it had toned down to just utter annoyance. Which was good I suppose...

"I don't fish...well I have...but not like this." I said suddenly with a sense of growing dread.

"Don't worry, we are not fishing." Kimina said, leading me instead to a small pile of mostly dead fish...some still flapped around being freshly dumped out of a net. "We are going to start cleaning the fish for dinner."

My stomach sank. Out of all tasks she choose for me it had to be gutting fish. Maybe she actually didn't like me. A memory of my father shooting a deer flashed in my mind and I remembered how I had cried and fainted when I saw it up close.

_Dear Lord and all things holy please do not let me faint_, I thought to myself as Kimina handed me a knife. I could barely even think of the irony of the captive handing the prisoner a knife. Instead I was too focused on her picking up a fish and placing it on a flat rock nearby.

"Do you know how to clean a fish?" She asked, surely already knowing the answer.

Numbly, I shook my head no. She motioned for me to come close and I did, hesitantly.

"Now, take the fish and flip it upside down, you'll want to cut it open by its belly...," her words faded as I became all too focused on the knife pressed against the fish. "Don't close your eyes."

I hadn't noticed that I closed my eyes but they shot open and sadly, the fish was still put together. She continued to ramble on with directions that didn't really sink in.

"Then you press hard and move your hand quickly to make a clean cut." Without warning, well in my opinion, she pressed the knife down and sliced the fish open with a clean sweep.

"Oh dear...," I heard myself say as she continued to slice and pull the fish apart. The smell was appalling and it took my entire will to not gag or throw up...or faint.

Before I knew it she slapped another fish onto the rock. "Now, you try."

I carefully reached out for the fish and flinched at its touch. I gently flipped it and put the blade on its stomach.

"Sam...," Kimina sounded amused as I looked up at her. "It's already dead, you aren't going to hurt it."

"Right." I said, sounding more determined than I felt. Taking a deep breath I pressed the blade hard against the fish and felt the squish as it sliced through its belly. "Oh dear...," is the last thing I remember hearing myself say before the world went black.

x-x-x-x

I felt cold water being splashed onto my face and awoke to a crowd of half naked men and boys hovered over me and Kimina. I shrieked and jumped to my feet causing a few to jump back themselves.

"Ah, ah. Slow down." Kimina said pushing me back down onto my bottom.

A burst of laughter erupted and I looked up. Quinn stood there laughing hysterically along with some others, even Jake looked down on me with a grin. Despite being incredibly humiliated, I felt a trickle of warmth at his grin...even though it was at my expense. It completely warmed his face, his eyes glowed instead of their usual burn and it was a nice change that suit him well.

"Oh hush, everyone go on," Kimina ordered and all the men went back to their work, still chuckling, with the exception of Quinn and Jake who lingered around.

Quinn crouched down beside me and patted my back. "You alright there Sam?" He asked, still sounding very amused.

"It's this damned heat is all...," I muttered brushing off imaginary dirt. "This clothing is heavy you know..."

Quinn tossed back his head and laughed, close to hysterics. He patted my back again, a little gruffly and I repressed a cough. "I like you."

Despite it taking my complete humiliation, I was glad to gain someone else's approval. "Yeah, you aren't too bad yourself." I looked up at Jake and hoped that I wasn't blushing too badly. His grin was gone, replaced by a smirk.

I tried a smile, but with that he turned and left. My heart sank, I guess his approval would take more than my humiliation.

* * *

**DAMMIT JAKE. JUST LOVE SAM! LOLOL...REVIEW! Please...of course...**


	11. Fishing Lesson

**I'M SORRY. I thought I would have posted this much sooner. Apologies guys. But your reviews have been lovely, please keep them coming :)**

* * *

I spend the rest of the day following Kimina around, I kept asking if she would like my help, but she kept insisting that she was fine. I felt like a moron and completely helpless as stares followed me around. Doing my best to ignore the stares. I tried to watch Kimina in her work; hoping that maybe I would learn something and prove myself to be of some worth and more importantly that I wasn't completely incompetent. But my mind kept wandering off else where, to that insufferable, hardheaded, yet undeniably fascinating Indian man.

Jake.

Did he have a harder time understanding English? No. That wasn't it, I could tell by the way he watched Quinn and I interact that he knew perfectly well what we were saying. I kept reaching a dead in with no possible solutions as to why he disliked me so much when both of his brothers' were fine with me, in fact even friendly. And not as though I needed praise for my actions but I did save Kima, he could at least act polite towards me. These thoughts and questions ran tireless circles through my head as I tried to make sense of him. There was just something about him...his eyes and demeanor...that is so fascinating to me.

"Sam?"

I whipped my head around to Kimina, embarrassed as I realized she had called my name several times. Quinn stood beside her, leaning against a spear that was nearly taller than he was and smiling down at me.

"Quinn wanted to know if you would like to learn how to fish? It may work out better than...well yes," Kimina was kind enough to not bring up my embarrassing tale again. "He is also teaching Kima, so you two could learn together."

I thought of all the things that could go wrong and instantly decided it would not be the greatest idea. "Actually Kimina, I was really hoping I could talk to you about-"

Kimina held up her hand and smiled at me. "Yes. I know." She looked at me and then at Quinn, thinking. "If you catch a fish, we can talk." Then with that she walked away leaving me alone with Quinn.

Wonderful.

Quinn looked me up and down causing me to become hyper aware of myself. I was sure my hair was a ratted mess and this awful dress was dirty and torn. He swung his spear towards me and I shrieked, jumping back. I looked at him incredulously and he grinned back, nodding towards my legs.

"Those are going to get in the way," he said and I looked down at my skirts then back at him. I looked at him my eyes widening and he just laughed. "Come with me." He turned and walked away; with a moment of hesitation, I followed. We came to a group of younger women, they looked to be close to my age, perhaps a little older. They looked up at us, most stared at me curiously while other's just ignored my presence. One smiled at me then to Quinn.

"Nadie, we need your help," Quinn said to the girl who smiled sweetly at us. She was quite radiant, her dark raven hair glistening a bluish-black in the sunlight. Her skin looked like smooth caramel, much of it was exposed and I tried hard to not stare. Covered in a simple deer skin dress, that stopped mid-thigh and the thin straps leaving much of her shoulders exposed. She moved in a graceful, carefree manner as she stood to approach us, her bare-feet not seeming to actually touch the ground as she floated over to where we stood.

"Good, cause I'm bored." She looked at me, a friendly expression still on her face. "I'm Nadie."

"Sam," I said, still caught off guard by her beauty and friendly manner.

"Yes, I know," she grinned as if she knew a secret and turned to Quinn. "What do you need me to do?"

Quinn shook his head and rested against his spear. "Always getting right to it."

"Well if I didn't you would spend all day slacking off wouldn't you?" She teased right back without missing a beat. I had a strange urge to cling to her and beg that she would become my best friend. But I thought that would be a bit off-putting.

Quinn just rolled his eyes, clearly not agreeing with Nadie. He nodded towards me, "Sam's dress here is a problem."

My head shot in his direction. I wasn't sure whether I should be insulted or not. "It's not a problem, really."

He just grinned, something that seemed to come easy to him. "Oh, it's a problem."

Nadie _tsk_'ed her tongue and began poking at my skirts. "Usually I'm not one to agree with Quinn...but how do you do _anything _in these?"

"I manage..." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Nadie tossed back her head and laughed. She looked at me, grabbing my hand and smiling. "Well let us make you unstoppable."

My heart surged as she dragged me away.

x-x-x-x

I choked. "I cannot go outside like this." I looked down at my barely clothed body. Nadie had insisted that I trade my dress for what she had me in now. I wore a skirt, one that stopped inches above my knees, leaving much of my legs bare, and a halter type top that did not nearly cover enough. The entire ensemble left too much of my fair skin exposed. "It's... inappropriate."

Nadie rolled her eyes. Her attitude was one that still surprised me, the way she acted could almost remind me of Jen...but I think Nadie was actually more of a sass than Jen could be. "I always wear this, it's fine."

Well, yes, but that was her. I was used to actually being fully clothed in front of people.

"You have to admit, it's freeing." Nadie said, smiling knowingly.

She was right, while I was in some was embarrassed, I felt completely liberated. Compared to my normal dresses which were heavy and often weighing me down, I felt as though I wore nothing. Well...because I practically wasn't.

Gram and father would die if they saw me.

I smiled. "It's incredible." I just hoped that the sun would not make me shrivel up like the meats Gram hung up to dry out.

x-x-x-x

I managed my embarrassment and reddening cheeks the best I could once Nadie had exposed me to the world. Quinn smiled and clapped me on the back, making some remark about not having to worry about me drowning or scaring the fish. Much to my relief, that was the only remark he made. We left Nadie to her work and went to retrieve Kima. I would have to admit I was actually excited to learn how to fish. Yes, gutting and cleaning the fish hadn't really worked for me. But watching Quinn and Jake fish had been enticing and I wanted to learn. I also wouldn't mind setting foot in the cool water to escape some of this heat. It would also be nice that Kima would be learning along with me, so I wasn't the only one new to this.

Once Kima saw us approaching he made a mad dash in our direction, smiling ear to ear and carrying a spear that was much smaller than the one Quinn had.

"Sam! You going fishing with us?" The way he was always excited to see me made my heart swell with a happiness I couldn't really describe.

"I'm going to try." I said, hopeful and secretly sending prayers that I wouldn't humiliate myself any further today.

When we reached the river once again everyone had already left, probably moving on to another task, only Jake was left waiting for us. He saw me and did a terrible job at masking his momentary shock before raising a brow to Quinn.

"Grandmother did it...not me," Quinn said holding his hands up defensively at his brother's glare.

"Yes, so don't be mad at your brother Jake."

I turned and to find Kimina standing right behind me, I jumped. When did she get here?

She smiled. "I couldn't resist, I had to come watch. Besides...I needed to make sure you caught a fish."

Even though I felt I should be insulted, I wasn't. I was sure to face humiliation again.

"Quinn, you teach Kima. Jake, you'll teach Sam. And I will observe." She sat herself down on the bank and Jake just stared, not bothering to hide his horror.

"Grand-"

Kimina held up a hand and Jake clasped his mouth shut, not letting another objection escape his lips. Quinn looked a little disappointed as did Kima.

"Can't we all fish together. Grandma?" Kima asked, hopeful.

"Once you've learned how to fish then you may."

Quinn shrugged and quickly scooped Kima up and dumped him into the river. I suddenly had an image of Jake doing the same to me...only that he would hold me under until I stopped breathing.

It was not a pleasant image.

"Come on." Jake led me up river away from Kima, Quinn, and Kimina. I glanced back at Kimina hoping she would follow us, but she just stayed where we left her and smiled at me. I had a feeling this was going to be an awful experience...even worse than cleaning the fish.

"Here. Take this," Jake thrust a short spear in my direction causing me to jump back.

I raised a brow at the thing then looked at him. "You're trusting me with that?"

"Against my better judgement. Yes." I swear he smirked a little, as if actually attempting a joke.

I grabbed the spear and held it awkwardly. First trying it with one hand, but it wobbled and my wrist felt as though it were going to break. Then with two and that's when my natural grace really kicked in. Jake watched me struggle for a few minutes before sighing. He stepped toward me and grabbed one of my fumbling hands.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at his sudden touch and tried my best to mask my shock from him.

"Put your hand here, on the neck for control," he said placing my one hand about six inches away from the head of the spear. "And put this one back here, for power." Again he placed my hand, his body just a breath away from mine as I concentrated on keeping my breathing normal. I hardly was able to concentrate on the actual instructions.

"You'll want to stand like this," he demonstrated, his feet about shoulder width apart and his knees slightly bent. "The key is to be still and silent. Concentrate on your heartbeat, you want it to be slow, the fish can feel you."

Well great. As if I would be able to steady my heart beat.

"Wait until you have felt a few swim past you, some may brush against you, but don't move. If they do not sense danger more and more will continue to swim by. That is when it's best to strike."

"And how do I do that?" I asked, still feeling clumsy with the small spear.

"It will come to you."

I tried not to sigh at his vague response. I could imagine myself now plunging the spear into the water and falling, or losing the spear itself as it floats down stream to Quinn and Kima, who was now in a splash war with Quinn.

I wish my lesson was with Quinn.

"Well? Go on." Jake seemed impatient as he watched me not paying attention.

I sent him a look before taking a deep breath. Calm. I will be calm and catch a damned fish.

The water was chilly despite the hot passing day, slowly the sun was setting and it wouldn't be long before darkness completely fell over. When I thought I went in deep enough, about mid shin, I looked back at Jake.

He waved me on. "Deeper."

I see now why Quinn insisted on the wardrobe change. I waded in deeper, trying to remain calm and move slowly. Once the water was slightly over my knees I looked back again and Jake nodded.

Good. I thought he was going to wait for me to be underwater before he was actually satisfied. So I stood there. And I waited. And waited. And waited. Right before my patience was about to totally snap and before I could yell at Jake I felt something brush against my leg.

Surprised I jumped a little but took a deep breath and calmed myself. I waited and watched as more fish swam by, some brushing against my leg as they passed. I readied my spear and set all my focus on pinning one of these fish. I could do it. I know Jake isn't expecting me to. But I can and I'll show him. I picked the one I was going to stab and watched it get closer, and closer...

A body slammed into the back of me, lifting me up and causing me to drop my spear. I shrieked and felt myself falling before I was completely under water.

* * *

**Any guesses who it was?! Review!**


End file.
